So Glad I Found Him
by Aiko Cullen
Summary: After I read Breaking Dawn I thought it would be cool to write a love story about vampires that don't even know the Cullens, but don't freak out, Dixon and Julia will meet Bella and Edward. Hope you like it.


_This story is not about Edward_ _and Bella. _

_After i read Breaking Dawn I thought it would be a great idea to write a love story about vampires that don't have nothing to do with Edward and Bella, because it ended exactly how it had to be. So this is my story, hope you like it._

_--  
_

Chapter 1

I thought that seeing Mark kiss Jamie was worst than dying, but now I know that I was wrong. Way wrong. Not even close. But I prefer dying than this, all my body ached, every hour, minute, second. The only thing I remember is walking by a lonely street. I want to scream, but for some reason I can't. I want to wake up, but my eyes don't open. I can hear someone say my name but who is it?

_Julia, wake up._

I tried to concentrate, but it wasn't Matt or my dad.

_Julia, can you hear me?_

_--_

I opened my eyes. All was dark but clearer. I put my hands in my face, and realized that I didn't have my glasses on. Did I get a surgery? No, I have an appointment for August. That's not it. I heard footsteps coming closer. It was louder than I've expected it to be.

A very attractive guy stood in front of me, he was very tall, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were hazel. He was staring at me, like if he could know someone by looking at them. That's when I started to panic, this wasn't my house and who knows what this hottie would do to me.

"Hi," he said, yes this was the guy who was saying my name.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" I said, I'm not used to be rude, but if I have to kill him to protect me I will do it.

He moved closer to me and said, "I promise I will explain things, but aren't you thirsty? I can bring you the perfect drink."

Now that he said it, I knew he was right, I've never felt this thirst before, and somehow I knew I could trust him. I looked around his apartment, it was so neat.

I looked down at me, and I was wearing the same baby blue dress I got for the dance and wondered how long have I been here. After a couple of minutes he was there.

"Drink," he said, handing me a very creepy cup, it was obvious that he didn't want me to see what it was.

I took the cup from his hands, for a moment I thought I wasn't going to drink it, but it smelled so good, that I couldn't resist. I was done with it in less than 10 seconds.

He handed me 5 more cups until I didn't fill thirsty anymore. When I was done he took them to the kitchen. I just stayed there staring at his back, I thought I would never meet someone who is such a gentleman and handsome at the same time, but I still wanted to leave. I wanted to see my parents and Matt; I know they would be worried about me by now.

He came back and sighed, he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Your ID was in your purse," he said. He sat in a couch in front of me, his arms on his knees.

Ohh.

"Then, why haven't you called my parents to tell them that you found me? What happened to me anyways?" I said.

He sighed, "Because you are a danger for them, and it would be very irresponsible from me to let you go."

"What are you talking about, dude?" I said really annoyed.

He moved toward me, and said, "I'm not good at explaining things, but I'll do it the best I can."

I felt sorry for him, and I knew he was telling me the truth. I'm not good at explaining things myself.

"I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

He smiled, trying not to show me his teeth, I wonder if it is because he has crooked teeth.

"Good point," he paused, "I was walking, late at night when I saw you lying on the road."

That was part true, I could tell, but there was something missing and I wanted to know what it was.

"Yeah, I remember that," I said, not really wanting to remember, that night I saw my Prom date kissing that ignorant girl, Jamie.

"So you know who bite you?" He said, concerned.

"No, the only thing I remember is that my body ached, and that I woke up here." I said.

He nodded, and left, a minute later he was back with a big mirror and put it in front of me. I stared at it and later I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was pale, and her brown curly hair, as messy as it was looked good. She moved when I moved, and the scariest of all was that she had red eyes.

I felt that I wanted to cry, but no tears came out, so I said, "What am I?"

"I'll go straight to the point," he paused, "You are a vampire"

I laughed so hard, that my parents would have said that I was being rude.

"I don't think that's funny," he said, "I'm dead serious."

"I know you are," I said, I felt it.

He just stared at me, I was getting a little annoyed now, and no one has ever stared at me for so long in such little time. I looked at the mirror and at him, and at the mirror and at him again, we look alike, people could say that we are siblings. I smiled, not because we look alike but because maybe he thinks I'm pretty too, but I would not share this thought with him.

"You do?" he said.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you want to know what was in the drink?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. I totally forgot about that.

"It was blood," he said, he looked straight into my eyes. I didn't make any expression.

I wanted to end this conversation, but there was too much to say. I wanted to know his name anyways, but what would I say? _What's your name dude?_ Or _do you have a name?_ Yeah, I think the second one is better.

"I want to ask you something," I said.

"What?" he said.

"Do you have a name?" I felt that I could blush, but I didn't.

"Yes, I'm Dixon," he said.

What a cool name, I've never heard it before, it must be European.

I tried to get up from the couch I was sitting on, he got up from his and helped me out, I didn't need any help but it was nice to let him do it. I touched his hand, he was so warm, a very pleasant one.

"Dixon, do you have any clothes that fit me?" I said. I was anxious to get out of this pretty dress that brought such bad memories. He led go of my hand and we stopped at a door. He opened it and there was a king size bed, a TV and a bathroom.

"Oh no, you are not giving me your bedroom, are you?" I said.

"Of course I am, you'll be more comfortable here," he said, "and I have to get you some clothes because I don't have any."

It felt so weird talking to him. He left the room, leaving me without anything to do. I think that this vampirism thing gave me super vision, because all seemed different. I could even hear better, I just heard him leave the apartment. I wonder what Dixon does for living, this apartment looks like it belongs to rich people, and he also looks a couple of years older than me.

--

Dixon came back 3 hours later. He had like 20 bags of clothes just for me. I felt so embarrassed; I was hoping him to bring me something from Goodwill, but not brand new clothes.

"Do you like them?" he said.

"They are very pretty, but you didn't have to get me brand new clothes," I said.

"I can take them back if you want me to," he said. Liar. He wasn't going to take them back.

"No, don't do that," I said, that pleased him. He got up and was leaving the room, and I said, "Dixon?" he turned.

"Yes, Julia?" he said. It made me so happy that he said my name.

"I'm glad that you found me," I paused, "it is so nice to know that there is someone who shares the same secret with you and that you are sure that he is not going to fail you." It felt so nice to tell him that.

"I'm glad that I found you too," he said, "I just want you to trust me."

I knew he wasn't lying which made me very happy.

"I trust you," I said.

He just smiled showing his teeth and left, now I could see why he was trying to hide his fangs.

--

Did you like it? it would be so nice of you if you comment it.

I'm already working in the 2 chapter


End file.
